After the rain
by Shimette
Summary: Harry et Drago sont mariés et vivent ensemble jusqu’au jour où les différences entre eux les sépare au lieu de les rapprocher.Mais peut on rompre après tant d’années ?
1. Débuts de perturbations

**Auteur : Shima-san ****  
****Beta-readers: Lilyne-chan et Kiti-kat s'il accepte lol ****  
****Titre : After the rain ****  
****Pairing: HP/DM ****  
****Rating: K+ je pense non? En fait jsé pas ****  
****Résumé : Harry et Drago sont mariés et vivent ensemble jusqu'au jour les différences entre eux les sépare au lieu de les rapprocher .Ils décident donc de rompre pour se remettre en question .Mais peut on rompre après tant d'années ?**

**Disclaimers : Les persos sont a JKRowling (snif…..)****  
****Blabla de l'auteur : halala ma première fic Harry Potter je ne peux qu'être fière de moi.Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'y pensais et la……..Bref je vais pas m'éterniser (Aly je t'es entendue je ne blablate pas) j'espère juste que ça plaira .Bonne lecture a vous !****  
****Blabla de la Lilyne : comment ça je peux pas venir parler ici ! Je viens juste pour dire le famous: ****  
**** "maintenant place à l'histoire ! Enjoy ! " ****  
**

**+HPDMHPDMHPDM+ **

**After the rain**

**  
****Début de perturbation****__**

**Quand on tombe amoureux de l'être aimé, on ne voit le futur que sous des aspects positifs. On se voit dans une belle maison, avec de beaux enfants, une belle situation et tout et tout… ****  
****Cependant la vie n'est pas toujours aussi belle qu'on l'avait prévu. Parfois l'amour s'en va et l'ennuie prend place…..comme un début d'orage. ******

**C'était très jeunes que Drago et Harry s'étaient mariés. Ils s'aimaient énormément pour toujours ...enfin presque. ****  
****Pourtant, tout allait bien au début : Drago était professeur de potions à Poudlard (ce qui soulageaient grandement les pauvres élèves et surtout les pauvres griffondors qui devaient subir à chaque cours de Snape le sarcasme et les points en moins). Quant à Harry, il travaillait au ministère de la magie (en tant que Langue de Plomb, profession dans laquelle il avait retrouvée sa chère petite soeur, comme il aimait à l'appeler depuis que leur relation lui avait paru plus fraternelle qu'autre chose 2, Ginny) Heureusement pour lui, cette profession ne lui prenait pas trop de temps, car il devait avant tout s'occuper de leurs magnifiques enfants, Jamie et Lucia. Harry et Drago avaient eu du mal à réaliser ce rêve mais finalement, à coup d'amour et de s... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ils avaient réussi…… 1 ******

**Mais après dispute sur dispute, la vie devient insupportable: on ne se comprend plus, on ne communique plus que pour sortir des banalités, on se voit de moins en moins, on ne se parle plus sauf s'il s'agit des enfants et on joue la comédie devant ces mêmes enfants ! ****  
****Bref d'où cela a-t-il bien pu partir ? ****__**

**_°+°+°+°+°+°+DMDMDMDMDM°+°+°+°+°+°+ _****__**

**Pov de Drago :****__**

**_Au début, le jour où je l'ai rencontré je l'ai détesté, il m'avait en effet humilié en me refusant son amitié .C'était Celui qui avait survécu et moi j'étais le-Fils-du-plus-méchant-mangemort...Bref ce n'était pas gagné du tout. Notre haine était réciproque et je le haïssait lui et « sa bande de misérables crétins ».Ensuite je suis devenu (je l'étais déjà mais personne ne le savait vraiment) Celui-qui-s'est-rebellé-contre-Vous-Savez-Qui . _****_  
_****_Malgré ce changement de camp, cela n'avait eu aucun impact sur notre relation.Pour moi, il restait le gentil Potter courageux et pour lui j'étais le gosse de riche, arrogant._**

**_Alors un jour je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Il me fallait donc une approche douce pour pouvoir avoir une relation un peu plus sociable avec Potter .Je me suis alors dit que Granger ferait parfaitement l'affaire (ben oui elle est assez sympa quand on y pense...et quand elle n'essaie de vous étouffer avec son savoir!) et c'est comme ça que j'en ai appris plus sur lui : son enfance pas très rose et sa famille moldue encore plus abominable que Voldemort lui-même .Je me moquai sans arrêt de lui alors qu'il avait vécu des moments affreux. Je me suis dis que j'avais été stupide (oula faut que j'arrête là...un Malfoy ne s'auto dénigre pas!) de penser qu'Harry faisait son fier parce qu'il était le super survivant mais qu'au fond c'était un chic type à qui je pouvais faire vraiment confiance, que l'on aurait pu devenir...amis. _****_  
_****_Grâce à elle, je parlais avec lui et quand on parlait ensemble on se découvrait, lui comme moi d'ailleurs.Il m'a appris à vivre avec les autres et à les accepter comme ils sont .Et ne plus me cacher derrière mon arrogance (elle me manque souvent celle-là ...bref) . _****_  
_****_J'ai ainsi appris à me faire des amis et à profiter de la vie .En fin de compte je l'admirais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder: lui et son sourire si radieux provoquait en moi un sentiment de bien-être qui ne me trompait pas...je l'aimais.Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, ancien fils de mangemort j'aimais Harry James Potter le grand survivant de Voldemort. _****__**

**_Tout cela est bien fini et j'en est marre de subir ses railleries incessantes, je ne peux plus le supporter...Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à crier pour me faire entendre par lui...Il faut que cela cesse. _****__**

**_°+°+°+°+°+°+HPHPHPHPHP°+°+°+°+°+°+ _****__**

**Pov de Harry :****__**

**_Il est vrai que grâce à Hermy, j'avais établi un contact avec Drago .Au début, j'étais assez réticent mais au fond je me suis dis qu'on pouvais faire quelque chose de bien avec ce serpent arrogant .Puis au fil du temps on avait apprit à s'apprécier .Lui et moi étions devenus proches par une seule et même chose : le quidditch c'était plus qu'évident . _****_  
_****_On pouvait passer des heure entières à se parler (de quidditch dans un premier temps) sans se chamailler (enfin sauf peut-être quand je n'étais pas d'accord sur le fait que Lanz Faizer était LE meilleur attrapeur allemand du monde...bref).Mais c'était bien comme ça .Cependant je n'avais pas perdu non plus la joie et le bonheur de le taquiner de temps en temps, comme pour lui montrer mon affection naissante 3. _****_  
_****_Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il séduit? C'est la question que vous vous posez peut être ? Et bien c'est parti d'une histoire toute bête...ce jour-là j'avais vraiment mais VRAIMENT envie de le taquiner .Mais ce 4 de Drago ne faisait que m'éviter. On était dans sa grande chambre de préfet en chef et on bossait sur notre merveilleux devoir de potions qui me prenait le champignon .Je l'appelais donc, lui criais même dessus ,lui lançais des objets de tout genre ( trombones, boules de parchemins et autres joyeusetés )mais rien à faire: Mossieur-je-veux-te-faire-chier-et-je-t'évite-pour-que-tu-me-laches-la-grappe faisait son indifférent et continuait son devoir de potion assidûment . _****_  
_****_Tout à coup je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait: il s'est levé et a fouillé énergiquement dans son armoire pour en ressortir une sorte de chapeau de fou à grelot vert et gris sur lequel il était écrit « Tu arrêtes ou je te tue ! ».Il a ensuite appuyé sur un petit bouton et une sorte d'alarme a retenti .Il étais ridicule avec son chapeau et moi j'étais ridicule parce qu'il m'avait eu en beauté. _****_  
_****_En fait la seule réaction que j'ai eu fut de me fendre la poire comme un demeuré sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir à son tour .Le rire est communicatif, et heureusement sinon on s'ennuierait bien souvent. _****_  
_****_Bien plus tard j'ai compris que c'était un article de Fred et Georges .Ils avaient été surpris de cette demande (qui venait tout de même de Draco Malfoy !) mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas refuser un moyen simple et direct de me taquiner (quelle idée aussi des chapeaux customiser!) _****__**

**_Ce jour-là, son regard sur moi avait changé et le mien sur lui aussi sans même qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive .A partir de ce jour, c'était parti pour un délire totalement gamin et une amitié rafraîchissante pour finir par un amour ardent et fabuleux .On s'est aimé, mais je crois aujourd'hui que la magie de ce jour s'en est allée et que le Drago de ce temps-là n'est plus .Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation où ma vie de couple ne se résume que par des disputes .Il faut que cela cesse...quelque soit le moyen... _****__**

**_To be continued _****__**

**_1 (LOL j'allais pas dire d'eaux fraîches non plus) _****_  
_****_Aly : _****__**

**_2 Aly: Mme JKRowling j'exige une phrase du genre pour HP7 ! Hein Shima? _****__**

**_3- Shima : un peu comme moi quoi ? _****_  
_****_-Drago : Euh...si on veut _****_  
_****_-Harry : moi je dis sauves toi vite pendant qu'il est encore temps _****__**

**_4- Shima : pardon pour la vulgarité de Harry il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit _****_  
_****_-Drago : mais oui bien sur - -' _****__**

NDA tout les commentaires seront apprécier surtout pour une première fic……vous en pensez quoi dites ?


	2. Blacks Clouds

Chapitre deux

Blacks clouds

**POV harry**

Les jours, les mois, et les années ont passés depuis ce jour-là. On s'est mariés, un merveilleux Dimanche d'été, sous les toits de notre chère école qui a bercé notre vie et notre amour .On a eu deux enfants, un venant de moi Jamie 1 dont je suis très fier (qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau : Griffondor en 3 ème années , brun avec cette même touffe indomptable qui me caractérise tant, mais avec ces yeux gris si puissant qui te ressemble si bien) ,et toi notre fille Lucia 2 qui est pour toi ta pitchounette adorée .Elle te ressemble tant au niveau physique qu'a celui du caractère (une petite blonde aux yeux vert avec une fierté "Made in Malfoy" , tout fraîchement arriver à Serpentard ….que dire qu'elle a suivit ton chemin dans les moindres détails).

J'aime autant nos enfants que toi tu les aimes c'est pour ça que sans le vouloir on ne leur à rien montrer de ce qui se passe dans notre couple .On essaie de faire bonne figure pour ne pas les blesser .Au début ce n'était que des disputes passagère où je partais et où tu venais me chercher les larmes au yeux près a dire devant le monde entier de revenir .Parfois c'était l'inverse et c'était moi qui pleurais comme une madeleine pour te récupérer. Cependant je me rend compte aujourd'hui que toi et moi on est ……trop différents.

J'ai toujours voulu une petite vie paisible, bien cadrée, avec ma famille et mon mari aimant .J'ai rêver de la gérer sous un foyer, où il faisait bon vivre, où on apprendrait le respect de la vie .Mais toi tu es tellement à l'opposer moi, où tu crois que la vie se prend comme elle vient, sans réflexion, un esprit tellement... immature, tellement toi .La dernière fois nous sommes partis avec les enfants sans même prévenir personne comme ça.Pour décompresser tu disais, et bien crois moi que ce jour là je ne l'était vraiment pas, j'étais plutôt en rogne! 3

En plus, le comble du comble, MOSSIEUR est jaloux ! Alors là j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde, c'est de plus le sujet qui revient le plus souvent depuis un an.

En fait ,j'ai décidé de prendre des cours de cuisine japonaise il y a un an pour me détendre et faire de nouvelles connaissances .Je me suis fais un ami il s'appelle Marc et il super gentil .Quand je lui en ai parlé (à Drago ), il a tout de suite piquer sa crise et a crus que celui-ci était un genre de rival pour lui .Marc était divorcé depuis peut et pendant ces cours on parlait souvent de se qui se passait à la maison et tout, de nos problèmes .Il me comprend et sait ce que je ressent 'il sait ce que c'est) .Je crois que ce break est bon pour nous (en fin c'est lui qui me le dit) …j'espère. J'en est parler à Sirius aussi, et il m'a dit que je n'avait pas à m'en faire, que c'était une passade obliger dans la vie d'un couple (comme su c'était si simple ,il est malin lui...).

j'arrive pas a voir les réaction de Drago, tellement brouillon et carrément gamin quand il s'y met.Mais bon on dit que l'on se marie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et bien la je pense que je viens de passer dans le pire et que ça commence vraiment a me taper sur le système. Au travail je deviens affreux et crie sur tout le monde, même Gin' a peur de moi la pauvre.

**POV Drago**

Toute la journée je n'entend que ça « Marc par ci » « Marc par là » je hais ce type !. Après on dit que je suis jaloux ? Il était en train de bousiller ma vie de couple en embobinant mon mari .Fichus cours de cuisine! Fichu Marc à la c ! Je suis un super cuisinier et lui s'en tire pas trop mal alors POURQUOI en prendre de ces fichus cours? En plus il dit que je suis immature et trop bizarre par moment. Et alors? Lui c'est un maniaque qui veut que sa maison soit "comme ça et pas autrement". La dernière fois (Houla la dernière fois!) on a fait de la peinture avec Lucia (bon j'avoue, on a un peu délirer en peignant sur le mur de sa chambre) mais c'était jolie et monsieur-grognon m'a fait la tête pendant deux jours .Il n'a vraiment aucun (plutôt il a perdu) tout sens de l'humour (c'est affreux, à peine coincé le Potty là...)

Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'adore faire plaisir et sortir de ce quotidien si stressant…… et ce voyage était vraiment bien pour les enfants .Je suis trop….. et lui pas assez….. j'arrive pas a expliquer 4

Severus m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire .Comment peut il être aussi détendu en me disant ça ?.Lui il est tranquille avec mon père (oui ça c'est nouveau je me suis évanoui en apprenant la nouvelle), mais si c'était lui a ma place je ne pense pas qu'il aurait la même réaction:

_-Severus : Tu l'aimes ? _

_-Drago : Mais oui voyons! Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il exagère un peu là quand même. La dernière fois qu'on est allé au restaurant, on a pas parler ni pendant le trajet d'aller ,ni pendant le dîner, ni pendant le chemin du retour. La plus belle soirée de toute ma vie!(tu l'as dit bouffi)_

_-Severus : Franchement Drago il ne faut pas que tu en fasses un plat ( c'est Severus qui me dit ça O.o). Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème ?Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard .Alors pourquoi chipoter pour si peu ?_

_-Drago : Je ne chipote pas! Mais il est tout le temps sur moi et ça me ...grrr! Papa dis quelques choses toi !_

_-Lucius : Ecoutes tu veux que je dise quoi fiston ? Sévy a raison je vois pas le problème .C'est juste une passade, nous aussi nous sommes passer par là et puis je pense que ce genre de situation ça renforce le couple. N'est-ce pas amour?_

_-Le fameux amour( ): Hum (traduction pas très convaincu de " oui je me souvient aussi" )_

_-Drago : je sais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire._

_-Lucius : Prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir, tu peux rester la si tu veux .Tu seras dans la chambre d'amis ça ne nous dérange pas au contraire. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'était pas venu dormir à la maison ,n'est ça pas amour ?_

_-le fameux amour: hum (traduction plaintive de "Oh non j'avais prévu autre chose ce soir")_

_-Lucius :Tu es déprimant tu le sais ça sevy?_

Il n'est pas déprimant parce que ils le sont tout les deux... Ils n'ont fait que forniquer toute la nuit j'ai cru que j'allais mourir 6 !C'est bien gentil leur hospitalité mais quand même….. pour leur soutien moral il y a vraiment mieux _:« oh oui mon chou vas y »_ ou_ « hum tu es si fougueux Sévy-chouuuuuuuuuuuuu »_ je me comprend hum hum. 5

Après ça avec Harry, on a décider que notre break de couple se ferai pendant les grande vacances pendant que les enfants seront en colonie sorcière ,le temps de faire le point entre nous .Mais là j'ai cours il ne faut que je me ressaisisse et il ne faut pas que je déprime devant mes élèves (je suis professeur quand même)

To be continued

voila voila je lance mon chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi? (Air suppliant MDR)

shim

1James Jamie…. '

2Lucius Lucia…. '... bon je me suis pas fouler c'est vrai

3Shim:franchement un gars comme ça je crois que je me tire une balle Harry : rhoo toi hein…..

4-Harry: Alors là si t'arrive pas a expliquer comment les autres vont comprendre?

-Drago: La ferme Harry!

5) O.o Shim: pour si peu

-Drago:Oui... je suis un sensible moua!

-Harry: N'importe quoi

6Shim: de vrai lapins


	3. something's wrong

Koukou j'ai mis la vitesse supérieur et j'ai enfin trouver les idées pour terminer cette fic ...ouf .Je voulais aussi dire que je n'est pas marqué ça dans le chapitre un mais en disclaimers j'aurais du mettre que cette fic est le scénario d'un film qui s'appelle "la vie à deux" avec Bruce Willis ...et que quand je l'es vu j'ai vraiment adoré ...bref c'était juste pour préciser ...

c'est tout je crois ..alors bonne lecture!

Petites notes:

_passage en italique_: pensée de Lucia

Daddy Drago

Dad Harry

After the rain

Chapitre 2: Somethings wrong

Les enfants venaient de dire au revoir à leur pères adorés pour deux mois de vacances bien méritées. Cependant pour notre cher couple ces deux mois allaient être remplis de rebondissements .C'était bien clair, ils ne devaient pas se croisé dans la maison sous peine de se disputer encore une fois, donc chacun s'enfermé dans son coin et faisait tout simplement chambre à part. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient en vacances cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'occuper ...les enfants n'étaient pas là et le stress ne faisait qu'augmenter .Drago était sur qu' harry passait son temps entre ses amis weasel (il ne s'y fera jamais et lui non plus), Granger ,son parrain Sirius black et (je cite MDR) cette chose là ce marc à la noix!De son coté, Harry pensait tous simplement que Drago se fichait totalement de la situation (gamin comme il était...).

Ils avaient donc pris un Rendez vous chez un psy (le plus cher), mais rien n'y fit c'était le néant total, et il n'a rien pu trouver pour résoudre leur situation .Il disait qu'ils étaient des cas trop particuliers pour sortir une solution de ce couple (en fait ce type est un gros incompétent c'est tout !Et qui coûte la peau du c en plus !).De plus Hermione avait poussé ce pauvre Harry a lire des bouquins sur les relations conflictuelles... le psy n'avait rien pu faire ...Alors comment ces livres pouvaient arranger la situation?

Cependant, il fallait qu'ils continuent leur rôle de parents unis, quand fut le temps des retrouvailles en milieu de séjour pour les enfants, afin de faire découvrir à leur parents les divers activités qu'ils avaient pratiqué.

Drago passa prendre harry et ils étaient partis en voiture (O.o) vers la colonie de leur enfants. Ce fut le trajet le plus long et le plus chiant de toute leur foutu vie, un silence a tuer voldy lui même. Arriver à destination ,ils repérèrent immédiatement leur enfants et harry se tourna vers drago en lui disant :

-Harry: Bon ...on y va?

-Drago: ok !a 3...1,2,3

-Lucia et jamie: PAPAAAAAAA!

Et ils sortirent de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry: Aller viens là Jamie que ton père te fasse un énorme câlin

-Jamie: c'est bon papa j'ai plus 4 ans!

-Drago: PRINCESSE! tu m'as manqué ma puce!

-Lucia: Daddy! toi aussi tu m'a manqué ...mais papa ... tu pleures (trop d'émotions c'est pour ça)

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Drago.

-Jamie: papa regardes ... daddy pleures

-Harry: Laisses le ça lui passera

-Lucia: allez viens daddy sèches tes larmes, j'ai pleins de trucs a te montrer tu vas être fier de moi!

-Drago: Ok ma puce (snif) je te suis. Harry je te laisse avec jamie ok?

-Harry: ok à toute a leur

La comédie avait donc repris pour le bien des enfants Mais les jeunes Potter/malfoy n'étaient carrément pas dupes ni même aveugles et voyaient bien que leur pères étaient au plus mal. Alors un réunion fut organisé, (avant les vacances) entre eux pour mettre au point un plan de réconciliation parental.

Flash back:

-Jamie: bon écoute moi soeurette, t'as remarqué que dad et daddy ne vont pas bien en ce moment et je crois bien que ça va se terminer par quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne voulons .Il faut donc agir tu me suis Lucia?

-Lucia: moi je veux pas que daddy( ni dad d 'ailleurs ) s'en aille ! J'ai pas envie aussi que l'on soit séparer toi et moi!

-Jamie: Et justement ça se fera pas .Donc écoute mon idée ok? Donc pendant les vacances tu...

Fin du flash back

POV de lucia:

_OK bon faut que je suive le plan de frérot à la lettre pour que ça fonctionne. Il faut vraiment que ça marche sinon je ne reverrai jamais Daddy (elle love son daddy!)_

_Bon il est ...22h tout le monde est couché je passe à l'action .Là je suis en pyjama dehors et je cherche le cabanon de mes parents ...Alors chambre 32 chambre 32...Ah c'est bon j'ai trouvé .On respire un bon coup et ... on toque. j'attend et c'est daddy qui m'ouvre un peut surpris._

-Drago: ben Lucia ma puce que fais tu là a cette heure-ci dehors?

_Aller Lucia, prends ton air de chien battu!_

-Lucia: J'avais envie de dormir avec vous ce soir ...vous m'avait tellement manqué dad et toi..

-Drago: Oh ma puce! Mais bien sur, entres ma chérie. Tu n'as pas froid comme ça?

-Lucia: Non ça va.

_Yes le plan fonctionne, et l'étape 1 du plan est réussi!_

-Harry: Drago qui est-ce?

-Drago: C'est lucia elle veut dormir avec nous ce soir

-Harry: Ah...

_Ah? c'est tout ce qu'il à a dire !Il aurait pu dire genre "Ho ma fille viens me faire un câlin tu m'a manqué" sale père ingrat j'taime plus (jamais contente de rien)! bref... Je rentre dans la cabane et je vois que le canapé est près a recevoir quelqu'un __...Jamie avait__ raison il y avait vraiment un truc qui ne va pas. Daddy vois que j'observe le canapé ,un peu surprise ...(y'a de quoi)_

-Drago: Et bien euh ...ma puce tu sais ton père est fatigué et je voulais lire un bouquin mais maintenant que tu est la...

_Mouai tu l'as feras à d'autre celle-la papa on ne prend pas une Malfoy (Potter )pour une débile ...Dad a l'air surpris aussi, mais change totalement de sujet en me prenant dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin ( une Malfoy aime bien bien qu'on les cajoleries... je t'aime ).C'est bon Dad t'es pardonné pour le coup de tout à l'heure... Je t'aimeux!_

_Je m'installe dans leur lit entre eux deux et je fais semblant de dormir. Je reçois deux bisous de chaque cotés de mon visage suivit d'un "bonne nuit ma puce" et la lumière s' éteind. J'attend qu'ils dorment puis je prend à chacun une main que je joint ensuite dans a leur compagne (en gros harry et Drago vont dormir mains dans la main) .Je ne l'es lâche pas ...(il a des idées le frère des fois...)_

_Je m' endors comme ça, avec les mains de mes papa dans les miennes tout en soufflant un " je vous aimes mes ptits papas" _

_espérons que ça marche ...espérons._

to be continued!

voila voila reviews reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!

Shima!


	4. Eclaircies?

Woua ...deux chapitres en deux jours je suis a fond dedans là !je remercie ma béta ,avec qui j'écris cette fic mais avec qui je passe des pur moments de pur délire!

**-Aly: C'est bien ce que t'a écris (sur papier) Shima, mais s'il te plait... n'écris plus en bleu clair, je vois que dalle. OU EST LE RED?**

**-Shima: (ne répond pas ,est trop morte de rire pour répondre quoi que ce soit)**

**-Aly :Ben quoi c'est vrai?**

t'es vraiment trop grave toi !bref j'avance et je suis contente de moua encore deux chapitre et j'aurais clos ma première longue fic ...Joie bonheur volupté...

Bonne lecture à vous!

After the rain

chapitre 4:Eclaircies?

Ce soir là ,dans leur lit, Harry et Drago avaient longuement réfléchit et n'avaient pas dormit de la nuit. Lucia avait réveiller quelque chose qui pourrai peut être les rapprocher de leur ancienne passion ,leur amour oublié.

C'est alors que le lendemain, après que notre couple eu dit au revoir (larmoyant pour Drago le pauvre), qu' Harry avait proposer quelque chose d' insensé :un voyage rien que tout les deux, oublier travail enfants et se retrouver que tout les deux comme avant .L'ex -serpentard fut surpris de la demande mais après réfection ,pensa que cela n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

c'est ainsi que nos deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à Venise l'endroit idéal pour une réconciliation. Les balades en gondoles ,les visites de musées, les dînés aux chandelles étaient plus que parfait si il n'y avait pas eu ce point (et même deux) noir sur le tableau Potter-Malfoy ...En effet lors d'une visite d'un musée ,ils firent leur rencontre. Ce fut le début des ennuies.

-Une voix masculine familière: Mon dieu mais c'est Harry Potter (...les frères Crivey ! Bien gentils mais un peu collant a leur goût.)

-Colin (il lui serra la main): Tu me reconnais je suis Colin Crivey et voici mon frère Denis, comment ça va ?(et Harry reçu un flash en plein visage)

-Harry (encore éblouis):Euh oui je me souvient _Comment oublié ça?_. Je pense que tu te souviens aussi de Drago, mon compagnon?

-Denis: Mais bien sur !Ca va Drago ?(lui sert vigoureusement la main)

-Drago: Ca allait... _jusqu'a maintenant_...

-Colin: T'es malade Malfoy

-Drago: Non ça va ..._oui tu me prend la tête là!_

_-_Harry: Mais au fait Colin, vous travaillez pas pour la gazette ?vous faites quoi ici?

-Denis: Si si on travail sur un sujet des plus intéressants. Mais ne le dites à personne hein. (se rapprochant d'eux et chuchotant) on a découvert que Jules César avait un cousin sorcier (faut vraiment que j' arrête moi c'est n'importe quoi). Un sujet super intéressant!

-Drago et Harry :ah...

Drago se tourne vers Harry les yeux larmoyants voulant tout simplement dirent "il faut qu'on se barre de la et vite!"

-Harry: Bon ben c'est pas tout les mecs mais on doit y aller Drago et moi. Alors a plus ok?(il n'aurait jamais d'eu dire ça MDR)

-Colin: Salut harry content de t' avoir revu ..toi aussi Drago

-Drago: Adios _crétin_

Pendant que Colin et Denis s'éloignaient, Drago et Harry continuaient de leur dire au revoir de la main en se disant "on sourit on sourit...".

Mais cet événement fut l' enchaînement de situation comme celle ci:

A l' hôtel :ils étaient dans la chambre juste a coté

Au musée: toujours là a faire "mais c'est encore Harry!"

Mais au restaurant ce fut le pire:

-une voix sorti de nul part: Mais c'est Harry!

-Drago (se prenant la tête dans les mains): Mais c'est l'enfer!

Effectivement, c'était les Crivey qui venaient tout simplement de se mettre leur table pour discuter (vive l'incrustation ...avec leurs chaises et leurs couverts ),sans se gêner le moins du monde .La discution ne se fit qu'entre les deux frères car Harry et Drago étaient bien trop occuper a faire un pendu sous la table. Harry y inscrivit les lettres qui finirent par former la phrase:

"Je déteste les Criveys !"

-Harry: Moi aussi mon coeur (en scellant ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon)

Ils quittèrent ensuite la table laissant les Crivey planter là, et se sauvèrent aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient pour ENFIN vivre leur passion tranquille !Ce fut pour eux la plus belle semaine depuis bien longtemps et il ne l'a regrettèrent pas, ils avaient plein de chose a rattrapés (enfin je me comprend)

C'est le coeur léger et encore plus amoureux qu'avant que notre couple retourné a la maison. A peine arrives qu'il décidèrent d'aller se couche (il était quand même tard)

-Harry: Attends chéri ,on va écrire une lettre aux enfants .Ca te dis

-Drago: Ok amour si tu veux

_Nos chers enfants adorés_

_Vos pères vont bien ,vous nous manqué énormément et..._

-Drago (en prenant le calepin des mains d' Harry): Et j'ai vraiment mais VRAIMENT envie de faire l'amour à votre père...

-Harry (prenant un air excédé) :rhho franchement Drago, c'est une lettre pour les enfants tu pourrais pas être sérieux trois secondes quand même?

-Drago :Je rigolais amour, mais pour ce qui est marqué (se reproche et lui fait un bisou dans le cou) ...je suis toujours sérieux.

-Harry: Drago franchement t'es grave quoi tu peut pas être sérieux quoi ...juste trois seconde t'es incorrigible!

Drago se lève et se met face à Harry.

-Drago: Harry tu vas pas en faire toute une affaire? T'es vraiment chiant à la fin! J'arrive pas a savoir pourquoi bordel? Tu t'énerve pour ça c'est totalement insensé! Tu sais rigoler de temps en temps faire de l'humour tu vois?

-Harry: Tu veux savoir pourquoi !Il y a un temps pour tout mossieur et la c'était vraiment mais VRAIMENT pas le moment !Un moment comme celui là tu fais encore ton gamin .on aurais pu faire ca APRES!Tu peux pas te retenir?

-Drago: Ah oui et toi tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien fais pour qu'on se dispute comme ça! Toi et ton ...ce ...truc là ...ce Marc!

-Harry: Et voila ça repart !T'en a pas marre de radoter comme ça!Marc est juste un ami .Y'a vraiment un problème avec le fait qu'on se voit?

-Drago: Bien sur, qu'il y en a un. Désolé si je suis jaloux ,mais ce mec devient de plus en plus envahissant, tu ne trouves pas!

-Harry: Tu sais quoi... tu ...tu m'énerves !J'en est plus que marre de toi et de ton comportement de jaloux!

-Drago: Ok ,ok tu le prends comme ça...tu sais quoi j'me tire

Drago pris ses affaires ,se rua vers la porte mais se stoppa net et en ce tournant vers Harry lui cria:

-Drago :J'TE DETESTE !

-Harry: MOI AUSSI

-Drago: PARFAIT

-Harry: PARFAIT

et Drago claqua la porte

to be continued...

on ne frappe pas l'auteur s'il vous plait ...bon je sais retour a la case départ pour nos jeunes amis mais ne vous inquiété pas ...en fait si vous pouvez NIARK NIARK NIARK!

Reviews please!


	5. Comme vous

salut!

je suis impardonnable (BOUH a moi) ,mais bon les études avant tous j'ai eu pas mal de boulot mais je fais de mon mieux pour mettre mes chapitres a temps.(tu parles oui j'ai 100 ans de retard)

Donc je laisse donc ce 5ème chapitre (qui fut long a faire !)

Bonne lecture a vous

Bisouxxxxxx!

After the rain

Chapitre 5: Comme vous...

Ce soir là, après tout ce fiasco, Harry avait beaucoup pleurer .Il avait perdu Drago et cette fois pour de bon il ne devait pas nier l'évidence ,leur amour n'était plus. Allait elle se terminer par un claquement de porte?

Toute la nuit ,il était resté contre le mur de sa chambre ...non de LEUR chambre .Jamais il ne partirait .Il avait besoin d'aide ,et c'est une Hermione encore endormie qui ouvrit à un Harry complètement anéantie les yeux couvert de larmes .

Il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, elle seul pouvait comprendre sa détresse. Et même si Ron était son meilleur ami, il n'était d'aucune aide cette fois là.

Sans son pilier, sa force sur lequel il s'était construit après la guerre ,plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle savait sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation. Elle le conduisit vers la chambre d'ami ,le coucha et le calma de son chagrin avec des mots réconfortants pour qu'il s'endorme .Il fit un sommeil sans rêve ,sans Drago...

Le lendemain, Sirius arriva chez Hermione, complètement inquiet pour son filleul. Il devait lui remonter le moral, pour ne pas qu'il sombre dans son malheur. Il le trouva avachie, pleurant à chaudes larmes au coin de la chambre .Harry l' aperçue et lui sauta dans les bras .Son parrain le serra de toute ses forces.

-Harry: Ca y est je l'est perdu Sirius !C'est la fin de notre belle vie ...

-Sirius: Celui-qui-a-survécu va baisser lamentablement les bras pour une histoire de couple alors qu'il a vaincu le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps?

-Harry :C'est grâce à lui si j'ai réussi à le vaincre! Et sans lui aujourd'hui... je suis plus rien du tout. C'est moi le gamin... je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire toutes ces choses.

Ses larmes redoublèrent .Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ,il l'ouvrit et laissa la lumière du jour éclairé la pièce et le vent frais du matin caressait son visage.

-Sirius :Tu sais ,tes parents étaient comme vous, ils se disputaient souvent pour des broutilles .Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur leur choix ,ton père était encore un jeune homme irresponsable ...et ta mère se préoccupais déjà de l'avenir. Quand on a finis Poudlard, ils ont aménagés dans un appart pas loin du chemin de traverse. Mais bon, on étaient encore un peu foufou et ont enrôlés ton père dans des sortis tardives ce qui inquiétait ta mère au plus au point. Je me souvient encore de Lyly, en train de nous engueuler parcequ 'on avaient ramené ton père complètement remplis. La plus grosse peur de notre vie.

-Sirius :éclata de rire à ce souvenir particulièrement mémorable .Harry s'autorisa un petit rictus ,il aurait tellement voulu voir ça.Voir la tête de Sirius, de Remus et de son père, terrorisés par le visage de sa mère... complètement en colère.

-Sirius :Mais quand il est devenu Auror et qu'il est rentrée dans l'Ordre ,ton père est devenu sérieux . Et quand tu es né... son visage... n'avait jamais était aussi lumineux. Ta mère et toi étiez tout pour lui ,tu sais... Ca n'arrive pas qu'a toi... c'est peut être de famille Harry!

Harry ne pu se retenir ,il rejoignit son parrain dans un éclat de rire. Sirius essuya la larme de rire qui descendait sur sa joue et fixa son filleul assis sur le lit.

-Sirius: Harry je sais que tu l'aimes, c'est comme ça depuis que tu le connais .Tu ne trouveras jamais plus un homme comme lui qui peut te rendre heureux. Tu devrais t'expliquer avec lui. Va le voir, il est chez Snevelus.

-Harry: Comment tu sais qu'il est là-bas?

-Sirius: C'est un peu logique et puis j'y suis aller moi même... Evite Severus il est un peu en colère... je crois que j'ai un peu forcer...

Harry avait compris le message ,il allait se taper les foudres du père et du parrain, ça promet! Il se leva, s'habilla et transplana chez Severus.Il arriva chez Severus et fut accueillit par celui-ci avec une tête de tueur prés a vous Avada-kadavré sur le champs. (moi j'aurais vraiment peur O.o)

-Severus: Tu diras à ton abruti de parrain que si il se ramène ici encore UNE fois ,je jure sur Salazard, que sa sale tête ...il ne la retrouvera plus c'est clair!

Harry était mort de rire (et moi aussi )

-Harry: Ok je n'y manquerai pas .Où est...

-Lucius :HARRY POTTER RAMENES TON P DE CUL DE SURVIVANT ICI QUE JE TE LE BOTTE!

-Harry:... Drago ?

-Severus: Mr Potter je vous conseillerai vivement de rejoindre votre époux à l'étage afin de régler ça rapidement, car je ne pourrais pas retenir mon compagnon très longtemps. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Harry :En effet Professeur je m'y rend de ce pas.( pas envie de se faire bouffer tout cru)

Harry se dirigea a l'étage (après avoir esquiver Lucius en mode sauvage ...GLUP O.o) avec la boule au ventre .Comment allait il réagir? Comment cela va t' il se passé ?Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago, sans frappé .Il n'eut pas le temps de se présenter que la voix glacial de l'ancien Serpentard surgit dans la pièce.

-Drago: Que fait tu là? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir!

-Harry :Dray écoute moi...

Il lui tendit le bras comme pour l'agripper mais Drago de dégagea brutalement.

-Drago :Quoi écoute moi? J'en peux plus ,je suis à bout de nerfs... J'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu veux...

-Harry: En fait je suis là pour te parler de ...

-Drago: Si c'est pour les procédures de divorce ...j'ai appelé Blaise il ne va pas tardé d' ailleurs ...Je veux que ça se termine vite, comme ça tu seras débarrasser de moi.

Harry fut choquer par ses propos. Le mot divorce résonnait dans sa tête... Alors il était plus que sérieux?

-Harry: Drago c'est ridicule !Tu ne me donnes même pas le temps de m'expliquer!

Drago s' assis dans le fauteuil au milieu de la chambre. Il croisa ses jambes, ainsi que ses bras en posture d'attente.

-Drago: Et bien vas y je t'écoute

-Harry :(en baissant la tête et en se tortillant les doigts) En fait...je

Harry n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus la voix de Severus retenti depuis le re-de-chaussée.

-Severus: DRAGO C'EST BLAISE!

-Drago: je dois y aller... on en reparlera plus tard.

L'ex-survivant resta dans cette chambre froide comme les paroles de Drago, abattu comme jamais. Il ne remarqua même pas Lucius dans le couloir, qui lui criait dessus comme un dégénéré .Il transplana dans ce qu'il restait de leur maison seul... et perdu.

Drago lui, ce soir là n'avait pas pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne le ferai pas (c'est mauvais pour son image voyons). Mais il avait quitter son foyer, son univers familial qu'il chérissait tant. Il avait vu Harry ,le lendemain. Mais il avait joué l' indifférent en lui parlant comme a un étranger.Ca le hantais constamment..

Son père et son parrain s' inquiétaient (ya de quoi...), car Drago ne sortait pas, cloîtrés dans sa chambre à longueur de journée.

Alors ils le forcèrent à venir au restaurant avec eux, une sortie pour se détendre et remonter son moral.

Il arrivèrent au Marrizzio (le préféré d' Harry..." comme de par hasard" se dit Drago 1) et demandèrent une table pour trois.

-Réceptionniste: Mr Malfoy votre mari n'est pas avec vous ce soir?

-Drago: Je vais le t...

-Lucius: NON... pas ce soir George .Mr Potter est souffrant...

-Réceptionniste: Oh ...Et bien bonne soirée Messieurs votre table est celle là .Je vous souhaite un bonne appétit et bon rétablissement à Mr Potter.

-Drago Ce type... je vais me le faire ça c'est sûr!

-Lucius: Drago arrête c'est bon. Tu fais peur à tout le monde là

Effectivement tout le monde dans le restaurant les regardait en chuchotant dans leur coin.

-Drago: C'est tout ce stress ...Harry, le divorce, tout ça ...Ca m' énerve!

-Lucius: Je vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés .C'est ridicule!

-Severus: Lucius c'est toi qui est ridicule. Toi tu cris parce que tes pantoufles ne sont pas perpendiculaires au lit 2!Alors avant de parler des autres tu te regardes d'abord !

Drago eu un micro sourire tout en se servant d'un verre de vin.

-Lucius: Ca n'a aucun rapport AMOUR, mais on parle de MON fils. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas faire comme ça car, ce Potter va m'entendre .La dernière fois, il a fait le sourd mais je vais le...

-Drago: T'a raison papa je vois pas POURQUOI ce serait de MA faute d'abord... (ouai VIVA la révolucion!)

-Severus: Lucius ça fait combien de verre qu'il prend la?

En effet pendant que Lucius et Severus se chamailler ,Drago s'était ruer sur le vin. Il avait siffler presque toute la bouteille.Il vacillait sur sa chaise et n'avait plus ses yeux bleu gris...en face des trous...

-Drago: Et ce POTTE POTTY POTTER ...c'est pas lui ...qui fera la loi! C'est moi l'homme de la maison MERDE!

Il se leva d' un bond, attirant tout les regards dans le restaurant.

-Severus: Drago assied toi! Tu vois pas que tu attires le regard des gens là?

-Drago: M'en fous

-Lucius :Dray assied toi! je t'en pris c'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour un scandale

-Drago: NON c'est toi qui me lâche papa toi aussi tu m' énerve ...T'es heureux avec Sev et moi... je suis perdu dans mon putain de couple ...J'en est assez c'est trop dure à supporté ...il ne sais pas que je l'aime et que si il part je ne suis plus rien.. J'VOUS DETESTE!

Drago bouscula tout le monde et sortit du restaurant sous les yeux de tout le monde, trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lucius se leva s' excusa auprès de l'assemblée et lança a Severus un "Je m'en occupe".

Lucius n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin car Drago s'était arrêté devant le restaurant sur un petit banc juste a cotés de l'entrée. Il avait les mains sur son visage et... il pleurait .Pourtant il s'était promis, après la mort de sa mère que plus jamais...

-Lucius Dray?

-Drago Papa... Je suis desolé..

-Lucius Pourquoi ?Pleurer n'est pas une honte. Moi aussi avant j'étais comme toi...

Drago ne comprit pas les propos de son père. Il leva ses yeux encore larmoyants et aperçue le sourire de son père.

-Lucius: Il est vrai que tu te dis que jamais "Le grand Lucius" aurait été un foufou qui faisait la fête à tout bout de champ et qui rentrait bourré vers 5h du mat .J'ai fait beaucoup de connerie et ton grand père était gentil avec moi il ne disait rien. Tu sais... quand je vois Harry je revoit ta mère... Tu ne va pas me croire mais, si j'ai changé après que tu sois né ,c'est parce que ta mère m'avait constamment sur le dos. Mais bon je l'aimais.Je voulais faire mon malin et me disant "Malfoy -sang pur- race supérieur-Impassible", mais ta mère et moi c'était vrai.

-Drago: Tu ...tu aimais vraiment maman ?Ce que tu me dis est impensable... c'est une blague la?

-Lucius :Non je l'es séduite dans les règles et on s'est marié par amour .On t'a conçu dans l'amour et...

-Drago :C'EST BON ...j'ai compris l'idée papa !

Il y eu un silence et le père et le fils se mirent à rire, tout deux assis sur ce petit banc par une nuit un peu fraîche .Lucius arrêta de rire et fixa son fils sérieusement et lui dit

-Lucius :Drago, tu l'aimes?

-Drago :Papa tu sais bien que oui... mais je lui est si mal parler hier que...

-Lucius: alors vas t' excuser il est peut être encore tant ...parce que c'est peut être ta dernière chance de le récupérer.

Drago se leva prés a se hâter chez Harry. Mais il fit une pose ,se tourna vers son père et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

-Drago: Merci papa

-Lucius: Je sais c'est mon rôle ...et sâche que je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Après une dernière embrassade ,Drago se mit à courir chez Harry.

Drago arriva devant chez lui, éssouflé3 mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin s'expliquer avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sonna a la porte et...

-Harry: Drago mais que fait tu là à cette heure t'es dingue

-Drago :Harry je voulais te dire quelque chose ...attend je respire un coup là ...je ...je

-Une voix sortant dont ne sais où (c'est la surprise !) :Harry c'est qui?

-Drago (complètement surpris ):Comment ça c'est qui?

Et comme si le malheur voulait vraiment s'acharné sur eux.. Qui apparu dans l'entrée de SA maison avec SON Harry (roulement de tambour).

-L'homme en question :Drago?

-Drago :Marc?

-Harry:... (MDR )

Drago resta sans voix. Comment avait il peu dans un moment pareil!

-Drago:Ok Harry j'ai compris. On se verra demain quand on ira chercher les enfants. Je passerai à 15h.Sois prêt.

-Harry :Drago je...

-Drago: Non c'est bon j'ai compris je crois que je suis de trop.Amusez vous bien.

et sans qu' Harry n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago transplana...

TBC

1Shima:Drago c'est fait exprès pour bien t' énervé pour la suite!

Drago :GRRRRRR

2Shima:Ma soeur fait ça c'est grave comme maladie!

Lucius: c'est pas de ma faute. Je suis comme ça c'est tout!

Shima: Ok si tu veux

3Shima: t'aurais pu transplaner

Drago: oui mais j'ai aucun contrôle sur mes mouvements car mademoiselle hein !

Shima: un peu de sport ça te fait pas de mal

Drago :La ferme va!

OUh je suis méchante! ne frappez pas je vous prie !je sais je sais ça ne finira jamais... mais c'est comme ça !En tout cas encore plus qu'un chapitre et tout sera dit NIARK NIARK...

REWIEWS pleaseuxxxxxx!


	6. Après la pluie vient le beau temps

Bon ca faisait un moment que j'avais ce chapitre...en effet je n'était jamais satisfaite de ce denier chapitre car il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait ,désolé pour le retard donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic !!!!

**Chapitre 6 **

**Après la pluie vient le beau temps**

Pov Harry

J'ai passé la soirée seul ce soir là, et j'ai chassé marc aussi .Je crois que mon aura magique lui a fait un petit peu peur tellement je m'en voulait .Je pense que je ne le reverrai plus .Ce soir la, Drago m'a appelé en me laissant des messages divers et variés. Certains de colères, de regrets, d'autres de pleurs, de rires, de "je te déteste" et de "je suis désolé". Je n'est pas oser répondre car je n'en avait vraiment pas le courage. Oui j'ai été lâche, mais j'avais honte de moi. Il était presque revenu à moi, mais j'ai fais l'idiot et j'ai tout gâché .Demain, ce sera la fin de tout, et je n'aurais rien fait pour que tout cette histoire s'arrange. Demain, ce sera tout ou rien ...

_______________________**+HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM**_________________________

Pov Drago 

Je suis rentré chez Severus, mais il n'y avait personne. Je pense que cela fut bien ainsi car je ne voulais vraiment voir qui que se soit. J'ai ouvert le bar de papa et j'ai vidé une bouteille de whisky. Après ça plus rien ne m'atteignait même pas la tristesse ni même la colère. J'ai réfléchis avec le peu de neurones qui me restaient et je l'est appelé. Je lui est tout dis, ma colère, ma tristesse .J'ai sortis des vieilles photos de toi, des enfants, des amis, de nous que j'ai regardé, déchiré puis recollé. Je savais qu'Harry m'entendais à l'autre bout du fil, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que je voulais a ce moment là était peut être ... Un signe de lui, le seul qui pourra sauver ce qui reste de notre relation ... La chance de notre vie.

_______________________**+HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM**_________________________

Le lendemain matin, Drago la tête dans le brouillard recolla les morceaux de la veille : le restaurant, Marc, l'alcool et le téléphone, tout ses souvenirs brumeux se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il resta un bon moment comme ça, assis sur le sol du salon a coté du téléphone, à regarder dans le vague sans vraiment quoi penser, tel un légume. (Lol [1) Puis un tilt lui rappela qu'il devait chercher Harry pour récupérer les enfants. Habiller en hâte, les cheveux défais et les vêtements en vrac, il transplana (pour aller plus vite) devant chez eux pour prendre son ex-et peut être renouveau compagnon. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Drago : Désolé je suis en retard, j'ai eu ...enfin tu vois quoi

Harry fit un geste las de la main. Lui aussi avait mauvaise mine et s'était lui aussi habiller sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il avait pris,

-Harry: Oui c'est bon je comprend .dépêchons nous ils arrivent dans 5 minutes.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas, ils ne se donnèrent même pas la main lors du transplanage, chacun cherchant ses mots, ses plaintes et surtout ...ses excuses.

-Harry : Dray je ...

-Drago : On peut en parler plus tard s'il te plait je n'est vraiment pas le tête a ça.

-Harry: Mais je.

-Drago : S'il te plait Harry tout à l'heure. Là je me concentre ….

Harry accepta même si cela ne lui convenait pas du tout .Il aurait voulu parler de ça maintenant en finir le plus vite possible pour arrêter tout ça. Mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées car il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de transplaner .Le car était déjà là, parents et enfant grouillaient de toute part.

-Harry : Tu les vois ?

-Drago : Oui là-bas vers le car

Ce fut pour eux un tel bonheur de les revoir mais aussi un tel déchirement de leur annoncer dans les prochains jours que leurs parents chéris étaient en train de se séparer. Personne ne voulait ça, eux ne le voulaient plus.

-Harry : les enfants ?

-Jamie : Oui

-Harry : All...

-Drago: Allez nous attendre là bas je dois paler avec votre père deux minutes,,,,

Les deux enfants se regardèrent inquiets et Lucia tira sur le tee-shirt de son père adoré pour en savoir d'avantage, les yeux larmoyants.

-Lucia : rien de grave hein dit moi ??

Drago l'embrassa sur le front, sécha ses larmes et lui donna un sourire qu'il n'avait pas donné depuis longtemps.

-Drago : Non ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas et vas avec ton frère, on n'en a pas pour bien longtemps

Après cela Drago attira Harry dans un coin et le pris part les épaules le fixant sérieusement.

-Drago : écoute je n'en peux plus de tous ça et je veux que ça finisse maintenant tu comprend ça, n'est ce pas ? D'accord j'ai parfois un comportement irresponsable et gamin, mais j'aime nos enfants autant que toi, et jamais tu comprends jamais je ne me séparerais de toi car je t'aime et que sans toi je ne pourrai plus faire quoi que se soit de normale. Je t'en pris ne gâches pas

-Harry: C'est moi qui t'es provoqué avec marc et je m'en veux ... et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Tu es un père formidable et je suis le seul responsable de tout ça et je ,,,,

-Drago : Allez viens là ça suffit

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago étreignis son mari et le serra le plus fort qu'il peu.Cette sensation ... cela faisait tellment longtemps

-Harry : Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Drago : C'est sur toi aussi tu m'a manqué

Ils se sourirent et se donnèrent un baiser remplis d'excuses et de joie mélanger, un baiser réparateur qui chassait les nuages qui noircissaient leur vie. Le beau temps après la pluie.

-Harry : Je t'aime

-Drago : J'espère bien mon cher , j'ai pas fait mon poussoufle pour rien ,,,,

-Harry : Rhoo mais t'es tellement migon quand tu le fait ...

-Drago : Harryyyyy ?

-Harry : oui amour ? ( se sauve en courant avec un large sourire aux lêvres)

-Drago : A ça non alors !!!!!! Harry Potter-Malfoy reviens ici tout de suite !!!

_______________________**+HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM**_________________________

Pas très loin dans le ciel flottait une petite boule verte qui apparemment les observait. De l'autre cotés deux personnes prenant gentiment le thé, regardaient le spectacle avec un air attendri.

-Voix féminine : regardez les comme ils sont heureux

-Voix masculine : Vous avez raison ma chère une histoire qui finie très bien je trouve. Encore un peu de thé Minerva ?

-Minerva : Oui mon cher volontier ….. Merci. (Prend une gorgée de thé) Qui aurait cru que ces deux la serait ensemble, personne je pense. Je crois que c'est la plus grande surprise de Poudlard depuis que j'enseigne dans cet établissement. N'est ce pas Albus ?

-Albus : Oui c'est vrai mais vous savez que moi je ne suis jamais surpris …. A par peut être pour le coup du chapeau que j'ai trouvé ….. Plutôt comique.

-Minerva : Il est vrai que vous êtes toujours au courant de tout c'est sur Albus. En tout cas je les trouve ... Choupinou

-Albus : Choupinou ??? Vous me faites peur Minerva

-Minerva : et bien quoi je n'est pas le droit de dire ça.

-Albus : Ben euh …Du thé ma chère ??

_______________________**+HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM**_________________________

Pas très loin de la boule verte, dans un arbre se tenait un corbeau qui observait la petite famille recomposée. A quelques kilomètres de là trois hommes observaient dans les yeux de celui ci

-Sirius : je suis tellement content que cela se termine ainsi !! Hein Sevy ??

-Severus : Ouai

-Lucius : Mon c?ur soit content pour ton filleul chéri

-Severus (ton pas très motivé) : Chouette alors !

-Sirius : Rhooo tu me déprimes

-Severus : Black ?

-Sirius : Oui

-Severus : CASSES TOI DE MON LIT BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lucius : Effectivement, à trois dans le lit ça le fait pas trop . Et puis Sirius , tu as les pieds froids

-Severus : (tréfouille dans sa table de chevet)

-Sirius : Ben oui il fait pas chaud dehors . Et puis lâche ca veux tu , je regarde !!!!!!

-Lucius : Ha !! Ils sont partis . désolé mon cher mais il va faloir que tu t'en aille .

Siruis: rhooo c'est pô juste !!! 

-Severus (tréfouille dans sa table de chevet et trouve l'objet tant désirée) : Ouai parce que là ...

-Sirius : C'est plus marrant si ils sont partis . Et puis souris Sevy c'est jour de fête !!!

-Severus : AVADAAAAAAAA

-Lucius et Sirius (se jette sur le maitre des potions) : NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN

_______________________**+HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM HPXDM**_________________________

-Le spychomage : alors messieurs, et votre couple ?? je vois qu'il y a eu de net amélioration depuis la dernière fois ?

-Harry : Oui et puis en même temps on n'a pas eu besoin de vous...

-Le spychomage : pardon ?

-Drago : non mais c'est vrai doc. .. et puis je pense que même les bouquins de Mione n'ont pas servis.

-Harry : A si quand même un petit peu. Ca m'a permis de faire le point sur moi-même

-Drago : A oui ??

-Le spychomage : euh messieurs je disait donc que … ha oui. Ma question était, pouvez vous me faire un bilan de cette expérience un peu douloureuse ?

-Harry : et bien ça a été comme une averse. Il a plus on a eu des moments difficiles mais on a essuyer tout ça et le soleil a re-illuminer notre petite vie de famille. Les enfants vont mieux car je crois que même si on leur a cacher tout ça ils étaient au courant de tout, et je crois même qu'ils ont essayer de nous réconcilier. Je reconnais bien nos gènes, celle de drago manipulateur et calculateur et des miennes, près à aller a l'aventure. On est vraiment fière d'eux ça c'est sur.

-drago : mais on a passé l'averse et le beau temps est revenu c'est tout Doc. Pas d'intempérie avant un bon moment .N'est ce pas amour ??

Psycomage: interessant . Je pense que ...

-Harry ; Oh drago faut qu'on y aille, on doit passer chez Hermy tu te souviens. Excusez nous Docteur mais la on peut vraiment pas rester.

-Drago : ouai c'est ça a plus Doc.

Le couple se lève et se dirige vers la porte..

-Le spychomage : mais attendez et le mot de la fin.

-Harry : le mot de la fin ?Euh...

-Drago : ils vécurent heureux ….

-Harry : j'espère

Le griffondor avait un sourire radieu mais qui cachait quelque chose

-Drago : et ?

-Harry : ben ….. Et eurent un troisième enfant (se sauve en courant)

Pov drago:

Quoi!!! 1 2 1 2 enregistrement de l'info ... Par salazard il est où ?

-Drago :HARRY reviens ici tu m'entend si c'est vrai... Ne cours pas comme ca , c'est pas bon pour le bébé !!!! HARRY

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

voilà j'ai finisssssssssssss reviewwwwwwww pleaseuuuuuxxxxxxx

j'espère que ca vous a plus

a la prochaine pour une new fic !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
